


Chastity

by coockie8



Series: Eye for an Eye [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Chastity Device, Competition, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy punishes Edward for behaving inappropriately during his last meeting. Part of a series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chastity

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is here and significantly longer. Hope you like it.

Roy smirked at Ed from behind his desk

“Is this _really_ Military business?”

The tiny blond asked as he read over his mission. Roy hummed

“Not usually, but I never did punish you for your inappropriate behaviour during my meeting 2 days ago,”

He reminded. Ed rolled his eyes

“You’re going to punish me by making me go on the ridiculously tedious mission?”

He whined; obviously he had been expecting something a little more _gratifying_. Roy chuckled and stood

“Come here; I think I have a way to make your mission a bit more _interesting_ ,”

He cooed. Ed grinned and stood up; sauntering over to Roy

“And just what do you have for me, Colonel Mustang?”

He purred. Roy grabbed Ed’s braid and slammed him down on the desk; Ed nearly squealing in delight, he loved when Roy was rough. Ed shivered when his pants and underwear were yanked down before yelping when something hard, wet and cold was pushed into his unprepared hole. Next a chastity belt with a hole for his cock and balls was locked onto him. Ed jerked and tried to look over his shoulder

“W-What are you doing!?”

He stammered. Roy smirked before locking a chastity cage onto Ed’s cock; with a rod that rested in Ed’s urethra to ensure that he couldn’t cum, thin enough that he could still urinate, but thick enough so he couldn’t cum. Urinating would just be a little difficult. Then Ed’s pants and underwear were yanked back up and Roy sat back down

“If you’re good, I _might_ let you cum when you get back,”

He informed. Ed panted and clamped down on the massive dildo inside him.

“That thing will vibrate at one of 10 levels at random points,”

Roy continued before smirking at Ed

“And both of those chastity devices are sealed with alchemy, so if you open either of them, I’ll know,”

He warned. Ed whimpered before gasping when a _barely_ noticeable tingling began, and it was nestled right on his prostate. 

“H-How will you know if I’m good?”

Ed asked while standing up. Roy smirked

“I’ll just know,”

He purred before yawning

“You’d better get going; don’t want to miss your train,”

He drawled. Ed swallowed thickly and scurried out the door; this was gonna be a _long_ mission.

Ed had gone back to the hotel; got Al and all the things he’d need then checked out, and headed to the train station. Now they were on the train and no matter what Ed did he couldn’t find a comfortable way to sit. Al looked at Ed

“Are you okay, Brother?”

He asked. Ed glanced up at him and nodded

“I’m fine, these seats are just uncomfortable,”

He grumbled before gasping when the dildo began to vibrate; just a little stronger than the last time. Al tilted his head slightly

“Is something wrong?”

He worried. Ed shook his head and blushed deeply

“No,”

He mumbled. Then the train pulled into the station and Ed quickly bounded off the train

“We should find a hotel,”

He stated. It was similar to Yous Well, but this place wasn’t a mining town, Ed was still there to do an inspection though. Al sighed and followed closely behind Ed on their way to the hotel. They checked in and Ed scurried up to their room; locking himself in the bathroom once he got up there. He quickly removed his pants and underwear and frowned at the chastity devices. He’d have to either finish the mission quickly or pick the locks and risk further punishment from the Colonel. He shuddered at the thought of that. He whimpered softly and poked at the chastity cage; silently willing it to just fall off to he could satisfy himself. There was a knock on the door and Ed yelped

“Brother, are you sure you’re okay?”

Al asked through the door. Ed quickly tugged his pants back on and pulled the door open

“Yeah, I’m sure,”

He chuckled nervously. When he and Roy had started this thing they had, they agreed to not tell _anyone_ until Ed was 18, to avoid any unwanted provocations. Al sighed

“Okay… Are you hungry?”

He asked. Ed shook his head

“Not really,”

He hummed; how the hell was Ed supposed to think about food with a 9 ½ inch long, 2 ½ inch thick dildo in his ass!? That’s when it started vibrating again; a little stronger than last time, Ed took a mental note that this must be the third level. Ed swallowed thickly; he could feel his cock swelling in the chastity cage

“I need to make a call,”

He babbled before running out the door and down to the lobby. He grabbed the phone off the hook and dialed Roy’s number.

_“Hello?”_

Roy greeted; voice smug, like he knew it was Ed.

“Roy, Colonel, please; I need this stupid thing off,”

He pleaded. Roy chuckled

_“What stupid thing, I don’t believe I know what you’re talking about,”_

He teased. Ed whimpered and turned away from the hotel clerk

“Please, Fuhrer,”

He whispered; reveling in the hitch in Roy’s breath when he uttered that word.

_“Flattery will get you nowhere,”_

Roy informed; but Ed could hear the strain in his voice. Ed growled softly and shifted from one foot to the other

“I’ve learned my lesson, I’ll be a good boy, just please let me take it off,”

He pleaded. Roy chuckled on the other end

 _“Prove to me you’ve learned your lesson and that you’ll be a good boy prove it by leaving the devices on, and_ in _, and I’ll reward you when you get home,”_

He teased. Ed blushed deeply; Roy often referred to himself as Ed’s home because he knew it made Ed feel secure about their relationship. 

“Yes, Fuhrer,”

He panted before hanging up the phone gently. He went back upstairs and flopped down on his bed; whimpering softly as he snuggled into the pillow.

“Who did you call?”

Al asked. Ed looked up at him; opening his mouth to answer only to yelp when the dildo began to vibrate again; it didn’t go up a little this time. Ed hid his face in the pillow to stifle his moans; it felt great in its own screwed up way, even if Ed couldn’t cum. He sat up when it finally stopped vibrating

“I’m gonna go conduct my inspection now,”

He panted; face red. Al looked at Ed

“Right now?”

He asked; confusion lacing his tone. Ed nodded and headed out the door, immediately collapsing to his knees when the dildo started vibrating again; much stronger than the last time. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he whimpered pathetically. The chastity cage was squeezing his cock and he wanted to cum so bad but couldn’t because of the rod in his urethra. 

“Roy,”

He whimpered; gasping for breath when the dildo stopped vibrating. Ed pushed himself to his feet and headed down to the lobby. He was to inspect a laboratory but he didn’t know how well he’d be able to with thoughts of sex, cumming, and Roy Mustang’s fat cock polluting his mind. He came to the lab and presented his pocket watch to the guard before heading inside. He was greeted by the head of the facility; one Lieutenant Colonel Watson.

“Colonel Mustang informed me last minute of your inspection, Major Elric,”

He stated. Ed crinkled his nose slightly at the title before shrugging

“That doesn’t surprise me; he’s the same with me,”

He drawled. Watson nodded curtly before turning and beginning the tour of the facility; blathering on about the work that was being done there. Ed jerked and let out a loud yelp when the dildo started vibrating again. Watson stopped and turned to look at Ed

“Is something wrong, Major?”

He asked. Ed covered his mouth and blushed deeply

“N-No, sir,”

He stammered; cheeks practically glowing from embarrassment and arousal. Watson frowned but didn’t push the matter; Ed was having a hard time walking with the impossibly huge fake cock vibrating in his hole. When it finally stopped vibrating, Ed felt like he was going to burst; he was so getting Roy back for this.

Once Ed had inspected the entire laboratory, he headed back to the hotel to write out his report. A car drove up next to him and the man whistled at him from it, Ed looked over and the car sped off. The small blond blinked in confusion before shrugging and continuing back to the hotel. Ed dragged his feet back into the hotel room and sat down on the couch; getting out some paper to write the report. Al stared at him

“Brother…”

He started. Ed grumbled and shifted awkwardly; the chastity belt was chafing him, but he was getting used to it.

“One sec, Al,”

He mumbled. Al shifted

“You have a bulge,”

He informed; pointing at Ed’s crotch. Ed blushed but didn’t look up

“Yeah, I’m a guy; these things happen,”

He mumbled; blush deepening with each word. Ed knew the bulge was from the chastity cage and not an erection; but he wasn’t about to tell Al that. After he was finished the report, he stripped down to his tank top and boxers and lied down in one of the beds; intent on getting some sleep. Unfortunately, the vibrator had other plans in mind. Ed bit down on his bottom lip when an incredibly powerful vibration tore through his lower half. God, if there wasn’t a rod shoved in Ed’s cock he would have cum right them. He bunched the covers between his legs and humped gently against them. This was gonna be a long night.

Ed didn’t sleep that night, every time he was about to fall asleep, the damn dildo would vibrate again. It was at its 9th level now and Ed was dreading the 10th. He’d done a second brief inspection of the laboratory before heading back to the train station. Now he was sitting on the train; anxiously awaiting the 10th level of vibration that would no doubt give Ed a dry orgasm. He’d managed to keep himself fairly quiet, but an orgasm after being edged for almost 12 hours and no sleep that night, Ed would cum, and he would cum _loud_. He groaned as he dragged his feet all the way back to Eastern Headquarters after they got off the train. Al split up from him to go check them into the hotel. 

“Welcome back, Edward,”

Riza greeted as he dragged himself into the office. He groaned in response and trudged up to Roy’s private office and pushed the door open.

“I’m back,”

He groaned. Roy cocked an eyebrow and the 2 other men in the room turned to look at Ed.

“How nice of you to knock, Fullmetal,”

Roy stated. Ed looked at the 2 men; A Brigadier General and a Colonel. 

“Oh… Sorry,”

He mumbled; blushing slightly in embarrassment. Roy stood and saluted the men before they turned and left. 

“Lock the door,”

Roy said to Ed. The tiny blond did as he was told before scurrying back over to Roy; who had a smirk that looked to be stolen from the devil himself

“You look tired,”

He informed. Ed narrowed his eyes

“Geez, I wonder wh-Aah~!”

That’s when the 10th vibration hit and Ed collapsed; a long, desperate moan escaping his throat as his cock pulsed with the need to cum. But the vibrating ended far too soon for Ed to cum. Roy grinned and sat down

“That was beautiful,”

He commented. Ed looked up at him; cheeks stained red and eyes glassy from unshed tears of frustration. 

“Please Fuhrer, please let me cum,”

He begged. Roy let a small groan slip and he started groping his crotch

“Strip,”

He ordered. Ed panted heavily and pushed himself up onto shaky legs; fighting to remove his clothes with his shaky hands. Once he had finally gotten all his clothes off, he stood, naked save for the chastity devices, in front of Roy; covering his red, swollen cock, that was being squished by the cage, with his hands. Roy curled his finger

“Come here, slowly,”

He purred. Ed swallowed thickly and did as he was told; hips swaying as he slowly made his way over to Roy. The Colonel smirked when Ed dropped to his knees.

“You’re very hard, Fuhrer,”

Ed purred. Roy grinned and unzipped his pants; letting his cock fall out and slap Ed in the mouth

“Have you been thinking about my cock, Major Elric?”

He asked. Ed swallowed thickly and nodded

“Yes, sir,”

He panted. Roy leaned back

“Well, since you’ve been thinking about it, how about you worship it?”

He purred. Ed licked his lips and leaned forward to suck on the head while reaching down to tug on the chastity cage. Roy smirked and leaned his head against his fist

“Good boy,”

He cooed. Ed hummed happily and took more of the cock into his mouth; practically humping against the air. Then the vibrator began again and Ed nearly choked; looking up at the remote in Roy’s hand

“Like that?”

He teased. Ed pulled away from the cock and whined

“Please, Fuhrer, I need to cum; it hurts, I’m in pain,”

He informed; tears falling from his eyes. Roy swallowed thickly and turned the vibrator off; reaching into his desk and pulling out a little silver key. 

“My lap,”

He ordered. Ed eagerly slid into Roy’s lap and hummed happily as Roy slipped the key into the lock of the chastity cage

“Such a good boy, you haven’t tried to take it off once, have you?”

He praised. Ed bit his lip and whimpered

“Not once, Fuhrer, ”

He whined. Roy smirked and turned the key; gently taking the cage off and pulling the rod out. Ed let out a sigh of relief as he cock immediately sprang up

“It feels nice,”

He purred. Roy gave Ed’s cock a firm stroke

“Are you hurt?”

He worried; breaking character for a second. Ed shook his head

“Just frustrated,”

He assured breathlessly. Roy’s smug smirk returned and he slipped the key into the key hole of the belt. Ed shivered as the belt was removed

“Do you want me to remove the vibrator?”

Roy purred. Ed bit his lip; it had been in there _so_ long, removing it would leave him feeling horribly empty

“Only if you can replace it, Sir,”

He panted; cock twitching with the urge to cum. Roy grinned and grabbed the end of the vibrator; slowly pulling it out

“It just so happens that I can,”

He cooed. A strangled moan escaped Ed’s throat as the vibrator was pulled out of him. Roy immediately replaced it with his own cock. Ed gasped and humped down against Roy; the Colonel’s cock was nowhere near as big as the vibrator, but there was something that was so satisfying about a real cock. Maybe it was the way Ed could _feel_ Roy’s pulse in his shaft. That’s when Roy lifted Ed and pinned him to the desk; pounding him into it; Ed came with a choked scream the second his prostate was brushed. Roy, amazingly, didn’t last much longer and came deep inside Ed. He pulled out of the tiny blond and flopped down in his chair

“10 hours of that huge dildo in you, and you’re still so _tight_ ,”

He teased. Ed sat up and groaned

“I’m exhausted, ”

He grumbled. Roy chuckled

“But did you learn your lesson?”

He teased. Ed blushed and grinned mischievously

“Why, of course I did, Fuhrer,”

He purred teasingly. Roy grinned; so this was a game to Ed. Fine then, Roy would play.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that fun? And yes, Ed got catcalled in this. It’s completely random, but it has everything to do with this time a friend of mine was cosplaying Ed at a convention and got catcalled on his way out. So, apparently if you have long hair and a nice butt, you are automatically a woman to fuckboys. Any way, hope you like the series so far.
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
